The present invention relates to aircraft and a wing or a portion of a wing that is comprised of an airfoil which transcribes an arc to channel air accelerated by a propeller the purpose of providing lift, herein called a channel wing. In particular, the present invention is directed toward an aircraft having a fuselage and channel wings and channel canards that may vary incidence independent of each other and with respect to the fuselage for the purpose of vertical takeoff and landing, forward flight, reverse flight, hovering and hovering turns.
Aircraft that can vertically takeoff and land, have a high payload capacity and a high forward speed are desirable. A channel wing is a method to provide additional lift and has been used for short takeoff and landing aircraft. However, a fixed incident channel wing with conventional aircraft control surfaces is unable to takeoff and land vertically because of lack of controllability at very low airspeeds. Variable incidence wings have been used to lower takeoff and landing speeds and thus reduce the distances to take off and land but are unable to vertically take off and land because of lack of lift.